


沙漠玫瑰

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 18:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19546336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 阿兹尔因为召唤师峡谷的BUG失忆之后和泽拉斯踏上寻回记忆之旅的故事





	沙漠玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 设定很多已经改不动了，因为最早版本的君臣相遇是在沙漠里，所以在宇宙重新修改了设定之后，只能当半架空看。阿兹尔早期性格设定也完全OOC了，他并不是一开始的野心家。以及两人产生分歧的地方也是脑补过头被啪啪打脸。这就是我恨考据宇宙的原因（nmdwsm）  
> 这篇还有强行失忆，强行拟人，强行拉郎，强行烂尾，甚至中二病发做搞了几个单词让首字母强行拼成“forgive”  
> 如果想感受旧时代产物还是欢迎随便看看的，从头到尾包括最后的加笔车都是雷，请三思而后行

[lol]阿兹尔/泽拉斯 沙漠玫瑰 

寓言（Fable）  
泽拉斯知道自己仍然跨不过心中的那道坎。  
他甚至开始怀疑自己当初进入英雄联盟的决定是一个错误——因为这样就不得不在峡谷里频繁的与阿兹尔会面了。特别是在峡谷的干扰水晶发生异变之后，所有智慧生物都化为或者回归到了人形，即使他们之间还隔着那可笑的鹰首面具，泽拉斯也能清楚的感受到之下那完全不能被称之为友善的目光。  
现在每次见到阿兹尔，泽拉斯就得默默的忍受他曾经的君主如鹰隼般犀利的眼神对他全身上下的洗礼，这让他总是有些莫名的烦躁。就算他有着公式最强的头衔，在联盟的限制之下，他并不能好好的发挥自己已经被套上一层枷锁的能力，和阿兹尔分出个高下。  
荧蓝色的光波环绕在他的身边，每次只要与阿兹尔会面，他都可以感受到体内能量似乎幻化成了野兽在低沉的咆哮。  
这是弑君的冲动？实则不然。即使他仍然是黄沙的霸主，他早就不是他的臣子。  
反正联盟战争，不过是一场场精心策划的玩笑罢了。留在这里，也仅仅只是为了打发时间。他和阿兹尔这种情况，也并不是什么例外。和其他相互有着万千纠葛的英雄们一样，他们目前看似和平的共处，实则暗藏许多波澜。  
但日子总不能不过吧。泽拉斯经常这样安慰自己。凡事都有利有弊，起码在联盟的约束之下，无论是内瑟斯还是阿兹尔，都不能做出什么对他有威胁的事情。

只要放弃思考，所有的尴尬都会烟消云散。他加入联盟的目的是寻找解除封印的办法。然而万一在未来的某一天真的给他找到了摆脱这束缚，他也就没有留在联盟的必要了。若是离开了联盟——阿兹尔肯定是在等着这一天——他之后的日子可能反而不会好过。  
得过且过的日子越久越好，反正他的生命是永恒的。  
现在泽拉斯在峡谷的日常就是在无视阿兹尔的同时，屠杀一下畜生，普度一下众生，然后回归孤独一生。标准的隐士生活，清闲自在。  
——每一天都是一样的，所以今天一定也是。  
于是泽拉斯将斗篷的帽子带好，整理了一下心情出现在了召唤师平台。

然而，对于召唤师们而言，今天在试炼之地发生的对战十分特殊。这是一场为了解决领土归宿的决斗。以前服侍于帝王的贴心奴仆在他去世时莫名与城邦的继承者反目成仇。在无数的尔虞我诈之后，最终他们只能依靠如今最公平的方法，召唤英雄进行峡谷会战来决定谁才是真正的继承者。  
泽拉斯和阿兹尔分别是两位纠纷中心的召唤师所选择的中路英雄。由于召唤师们的身份特殊，所有围观群众表示他们都知道这不只是单纯的影射。  
当泽拉斯出现在召唤大厅时，他看见他的召唤师双手正做出祈祷的姿势摆在胸前，以微不可闻的声音独自在嘟囔着什么东西。宽大的法师黑袍覆盖在他佝偻的身体之上，让站在黑暗角落里的他显得更加没有存在感。  
召唤师狭促的眼神四处游离，始终不敢正视眼前身穿白袍，漂浮在半空中，若有若无的在散发着奥术能量的远古巫灵。  
“如果是你的话，一定能懂我的心情。”  
踌躇许久之后，他终于停止了自言自语，闪躲的目光也回到了泽拉斯的身上。显然，他希望他能得到这位来自远古的智者理解，和他产生情感的共鸣，在心意相通的情况下同赴战场。  
然而泽拉斯对他的临时主人的示好并没有兴趣。他对探讨一个奴隶叛变的原因一点兴趣都没有。这些东西就像被翻拍烂了的肥皂剧一样，毫无新意可言。何况他自己曾经也是某部烂片的男主人公，被强行感同身受的感觉一点都不好。于是泽拉斯只是出于礼节的对那位召唤师鞠了一躬，转身飘向了传送至峡谷的水晶。

又要见面了，这是第几次了呢？  
今天，那些无趣的召唤师，又会指引着他演绎出怎样的对决？真希望不会令他失望才好。毕竟，阿兹尔本身并不是个无趣的家伙。  
“泽拉斯。”  
他听见了阿兹尔呼唤他的名字。准确来说，并不是呼唤，因为泽拉斯觉得这三个字里竟未混杂任何可以窥探的情感。不愧是他曾经的君主。  
他们在峡谷的中路会面。  
泽拉斯下意识的想要将手放在身前，对这位曾经的王行礼。  
当他意识到自己早就不必再向他卑躬屈膝之时，内心里有三分在嘲笑自己的奴性，另七分在说服自己把这个行为当成一种特殊嘲讽。  
因为获得了奥术的能量，双脚离地浮在半空中的他甚至可以以一个微不可测的角度俯视他的王。不知何时，这小小的俯角竟让他的内心浮现出了一种极端自卑之后绝地反弹的自傲。  
“啊，阿兹尔，我们又见面了。”泽拉斯微笑着。他尽可能的表现的自然，仿佛就像在和许久未见的老朋友打招呼一样。  
谁都不能在对方面前露出破绽。隐藏自己内心对于对方最本质的冲动与渴望，是两个人在峡谷会面之间不言而喻的约定。  
面对泽拉斯友善的会晤，阿兹尔并没有做出任何回应，只是低头专心补兵。  
“——几分钟过去之后，双方离解锁最后一个技能都仅剩一步之遥。他们都知道，和平只是假象，真正的腥风血雨即将来临。”  
什么腥风血雨啊，真会吹。闲庭信步的在发射能量小光束屠杀小兵的泽拉斯悠闲的想道。看样子，场外召唤师们玩的比他们本人还要开心。  
泽拉斯的好心情并没有持续很久。他的召唤师因为心急想要抢先到6级，走到了靠近兵线交火的地方想抢先拿下炮车的经济。这个想法本来是好的，但是因为他一个走位失误，让泽拉斯没有及时退离阿兹尔沙兵的攻击范围，导致泽拉斯的血线到了一个不安全的临界点。随着升级的音效响起，泽拉斯心中警铃大作。  
果不出其然，阿兹尔的召唤师抓住了这个机会。  
当阿兹尔俯冲到他身边之时，泽拉斯就知道，等待着他的命运，只有死亡。黄沙汇聚而成的士兵和他们的帝王一齐来带他的面前，让他的视野被一片金黄所淹没。  
在金光的照射之下，沙尘竟亮的刺眼。泽拉斯不得不眯起了眼睛，而阿兹尔的身影也瞬间模糊。  
他曾经是他的太阳，让他像愚蠢的伊卡洛斯一样，即使背上的是虚伪的翅膀，依然被光芒所迷惑，要挣扎着向他靠近。如此这般，结局自然是在被太阳燃尽后，抱着支离破碎的骨架堕入深渊。  
可不知是幸运还是不幸，泽拉斯并不仅仅只是坠向大地。因为永生，他一直在往更深的地狱自由落体。  
千年之前未降临到他身上的命运，如今不断的在试炼之地里反复的发生。泽拉斯也不是没有预想过会有这样的事情发生，毕竟加入联盟之前，他就做好了相当的心理准备。可是，就算再有心理准备，每一次被阿兹尔击杀，都会不同程度的让他心有慨叹。  
多大仇呢。这么看来阿兹尔确是对我有怨。  
从一开始的多愁善感，到现在的自我嘲讽，泽拉斯已经在努力的进步了。虽然他总是需要晃神那么一会儿才回想起，这一切都是自作自受。

此时，阿兹尔被飞升铠甲覆盖的躯体猛的撞击到泽拉斯的身上。随后泽拉斯便被击飞到空中。无数利刃穿过了他的逐渐坠落的身体。  
他即将消散，这本是他最初的命运。  
这种虚幻的复仇能给阿兹尔带来快乐吗？或许吧，阿兹尔觉得开心就好。  
吃完一套完美连招之后，泽拉斯的生命值已经犹如风中残烛。之前阿兹尔在冲到他身边之时就给他挂上了点燃。就算泽拉斯的眼前已经出现了一个灯笼，幽绿色的光盾替他抵消了不少的伤害，但阿兹尔此时正踩在那个灯笼之上，谅他无论如何也无法够到这唯一的救命稻草。  
“泽拉斯，迎接你的命运吧。”  
泽拉斯抬起头，阿兹尔正由上而下的望着他。这似乎并非是单纯的恨意，他的帝皇深邃的眼睛里包含着太多他不想试图去猜测，揣度的东西。  
憎恨？他并没有从他的表情里读出那种狠戾。  
怜悯？他并非对他还怀着如此天真可笑的感情。  
泽拉斯摇了摇头。这职业病犯的可真不是时候。他最不想知道的就是阿兹尔心中到底在想什么，他需要控制他那时时刻刻都如此茂盛的求知欲。  
不看，不听，不想。  
不就是中路被单杀一次，又不会怎么样。反正30秒后他又能神清气爽的和阿兹尔对线了。  
“还在等什么呢。”  
就当泽拉斯已经准备在地上躺平，盯着试炼之地那一成不变的蓝天白云发呆的时候，锤石的声音兀然出现。  
引燃并没有烧掉他全部的生命值。在灯笼护盾的保护之下，泽拉斯此时还留着个位数的血量，正在缓慢的增长着。  
都是些无用功罢了。阿兹尔只需要最后再补上一下普通攻击就可以了。  
泽拉斯仰望着阿兹尔，等待着他手中的权杖的光芒降落在自己的身上。为了迎接这终极的一刻，他甚至虔诚的闭上了眼睛。  
然而阿兹尔却像失去灵魂的木偶一样站在原地一动不动。过了一会儿，他甚至直接掉头离开了现场。  
泽拉斯完全不能理解到底发生了什么事情。他呆愣在原地，直到召唤师焦急的声音在大脑深处响起，他才挣扎着拾起了灯笼，随着魂引之灯飘到了空中。顺着它的指引，来到了它的主人身边。  
在锤石见到泽拉斯飘过来的时候，他把灯笼的另一端特地向后大力的扯了一下，让泽拉斯直接掉到了他的臂穹里。  
“真担心你会不会像以前一样，在半空中就化成碎片呢。”  
锤石用自言自语般的语气念道。虽然装作并没有刻意在意泽拉斯的样子，不过他确是在用眼角的余光观察着他的好队友。泽拉斯的身上的法师袍上有许多被沙兵攻击而划破的洞，诚然是一副被欺负的惨兮兮的模样。  
“我早就应该去复活泉了……也不知道是阿兹尔的召唤师太自信，或是别的什么差错。”泽拉斯闭上眼睛长吁一口气。事情有些失去控制，泽拉斯并不喜欢这种感觉。刚才放弃抵抗，肯定是因为他感觉到他的召唤师刚才双手离开水晶球的缘故。  
“啊啊……这都不重要……”锤石并没有要放下泽拉斯的意思在。他即使人形化了依旧骨骼分明的大手将泽拉斯紧紧的禁锢在怀中，让泽拉斯微微皱了一下眉。“你知道吗，我一直期待着与你的合作……嗯，这身法袍就是你生前的装束吗？”  
这并不是什么值得令人点头称赞其构思巧妙精湛的搭讪方式——泽拉斯默默的腹诽道。他知道这个灵魂嗜好者在收集强大的灵魂，然而他并不想成为他的收藏品之一。他或许把自己当成了什么别的人。  
泽拉斯听过不少关于锤石的传言，知道他是一个能在灾祸降临到眼前依然放声大笑的疯子。破败之咒让他脱离了凡人的肉体，彻底把他从所谓的人理监狱中释放了出来。如果不幸落入对方的手中，等待着他的命运绝对不仅仅是单纯的死亡。锤石是个从任何意义上来讲都十分危险的“东西”。但此时他们身在峡谷，一切都是在联盟的默许之下发生。  
“真是可惜，召唤师峡谷的对战不允许同队英雄相互厮杀，不然我会十分乐意帮助你进入你的灯笼里。”泽拉斯对锤石抱着他不肯松手的事实并无介怀。对于不用自己拖着伤痕累累的身体步行的事实，他倒乐得轻松。反正现在还在进行博弈对决，谅锤石也不能强行把他塞进灯笼里。  
“哦，我很期待着那一天呢。这个峡谷的虚拟影像，我已经看腻了。虽然我从来没有尝试过把自己的灵魂加入我的藏品之中，不过你愿意同我一起进入里世界参观的话，也未尝不可。”  
“谢了，并无雅致。”泽拉斯悻悻的答道。  
当锤石和泽拉斯回到复活泉的时候，比赛突然暂停了。阿兹尔的召唤师的水晶球不知道因为什么原因从半空中跌下摔碎了，导致召唤师与阿兹尔的精神链接被强制中断。现在峡谷外召唤师平台上的召唤师们正在进行激烈的争吵，引起唇舌交锋的焦点为是否应该重新进行一次征召对抗。  
泽拉斯的召唤师坚持运气也是实力的一部分，并且大声宣扬这是宇宙力量指引的结果，要阿兹尔的召唤师乖乖把领土让给他。  
所有被征召的英雄都对这些犹如另一个星球上晚上八点钟的家庭伦理剧一般的争斗毫无兴趣。他们大多数都抹了一把自己刚才在峡谷遭遇的风尘之后，潇洒的离开了现场。  
泽拉斯本来也想混在人群中悄悄离开。  
临走之前，泽拉斯不过是瞟了一眼还站在平台，被一群黑衣人围住的阿兹尔——他不知道为什么刚好阿兹尔也在看着他——然后他就这么没走掉。  
发现了泽拉斯站在不远处的阿兹尔像发现了瓦罗兰大陆上一个全新的板块新=一样。  
他摘下了面具，脸上露出与先前审视泽拉斯的锐利眼神大相径庭的和善微笑。  
接着，他快步的向泽拉斯的方向走过来，黄金色的铠甲随着他的动作相互碰撞，发出清脆的声音。  
所有本来还堵在他身边的人此时都自动自觉的给这个君主让开了道路，让他能毫无阻碍的一路大步流星的往泽拉斯所在的地方走去。  
泽拉斯下意识的往自己身边看了看，发现刚才站在他身边的人不知道什么时候都消失的无影无踪了。  
阿兹尔的目标就是他本人。  
真是奇了怪了，每次会战结束后，阿兹尔明明是那个撤的比他还快的人。  
“泽拉斯！”  
阿兹尔脸上欢快的表情和他兴奋的语气，无一不让泽拉斯浑身上下起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他下意识的后退了一步，差点踩到了他自己的袍子。  
就当泽拉斯想转身逃跑的时候，阿兹尔那双被飞升铠甲覆盖的双手就重重的压到了他还带着尖刺的棺材板肩甲上。  
“泽拉斯，你身上这个巨大的锁是怎么回事？快告诉我现在到底是什么情况，刚才为什么有那么多人围着我看？”阿兹尔的眼睛闪闪发亮，他的眼里现在只有那个因为搞不清楚状况而微微呆愣着的泽拉斯。  
“啊……？”  
泽拉斯睁大了他的眼睛。他的大脑此时正在飞速的运作，推算着他的君王的内心深处的想法到底是到了何种的奇葩程度。  
他盯着阿兹尔那几乎透着闪耀光芒的祖母绿的眼睛，并没有在那里发现哪怕一丝的杂质。有的只是自己惊慌失措的倒影。  
“你……您知道我是泽拉斯？”  
“啊，怎么了，你难道不是我的挚友，泽拉斯？不可能，我绝对不可能认错人。”阿兹尔自信满满的说道，他仍然保持着双手都放在泽拉斯肩上的姿势，好像怕他会跑了似的。  
在知道他是那个曾经一发能量炮炸死他的人，还能用这种久违的态度对待他的阿兹尔，这个世界上是不存在的。如果这个悖论出现了，这个阿兹尔，绝对是有问题的。从阿兹尔的真诚程度来看，虽然泽拉斯引以为傲的大脑得出的结论和他最唾弃的八点档一样难以令人信服，但是他还是很淡定的接受了这个推理。  
“嗯，我是泽拉斯。您并没有认错人，我的君主。”泽拉斯微笑着回应道。  
这个阿兹尔丢失了某一部分的记忆。

旁观者（Onlooker）  
即使这不符合常理，但目前而言，一个仍然把他当成朋友的飞升者阿兹尔正站在他的面前，是无可厚非的现实。  
这是一艘忒修斯之船：即使阿兹尔的脑子被替换过了，但他仍然是阿兹尔。  
泽拉斯这样告诉自己。  
常理本身就是个左右人做出正确判断的东西。事后聪明式偏差，过度自信，以及强行给随机现象找规律，这些都会误导人类，让他们在自以为是的道路上越走越远，到头来偏离了现实。  
泽拉斯不需要知道为什么阿兹尔会表现得和失去记忆并无差异的原因。他可以为此做出成千上万的推理，而它们之中总会有一个能完美的说服他自己。  
泽拉斯实际上一点也不挑剔：诸如神经错乱，水晶辐射之类的假设都可以让他心服口服，但这些都对解决事情毫无帮助。他觉得现在的当务之急，应该是如何带着阿兹尔离开众人的视线，然后再找办法堵上正义周刊那些记者的嘴。  
虽然在外人看来，阿兹尔的表情看上去顶多也就比之前仇深似海的阴郁模样明朗了那么一点，但泽拉斯就是感觉现在的阿兹尔完全像是换了另一个人。  
他对这样的阿兹尔本不应该感到陌生，因为这就是他遥远又模糊的记忆中，阿兹尔最初的模样。那个浑身上下都散发着阳光的气息，自信又爽朗，略带些天真的泽拉斯的少时玩伴。  
泽拉斯现在甚至有自己能看到阿兹尔头上冒出来的无数的问号的错觉。他的眼睛里包含着对周遭环境变化的不解，简直就像不小心闯入异世界的孩子一样。兴许因此，他会和露露有很好的共同话题。  
“泽拉斯，我们……”阿兹尔觉得他有很多话想对泽拉斯说，但是他还没开始来得及发表他的长篇大论就泽拉斯抢先打断。显然，他的老朋友并不认为这里是一个能毫无忌惮的开始叙旧的好地方。  
“殿下，请跟随我。”泽拉斯示意阿兹尔把手从他的肩膀上拿开，然后牵起了他的左手。  
泽拉斯在本来应该冰冷坚硬的飞升铠甲上感受到了阿兹尔手心微热的温度，让他在那么一瞬间有想要缩手回去的冲动。  
然而他现在对这已经几千几百年未有过的正常的肢体接触并不敢有什么多余特殊的感想，眼下的只想着快点带阿兹尔离开战争学院。带着些许阴霾，他拉着阿兹尔快速的穿过了还站在原地等着看热闹的召唤师和英雄们。  
“你要带我去哪里？”阿兹尔仍然是一脸状况外。他正努力的迈开步子跟上泽拉斯的飘行速度。因为人生地不熟，他现在只能跟着他唯一熟识的神官在大街上看似漫无目的的前行。  
“呃，皮尔特沃夫的咖啡店？一个能坐下来喝下午茶的地方。”泽拉斯顿了顿，似乎是在思考些什么。  
战争学院离皮城并不是特别的近。泽拉斯开始后悔方才走的如此匆忙，没有好好利用一下学院内的传送水晶。而现在要转身回去，实在是太尴尬。  
“嘿，站住。”  
就当泽拉斯思前想后还是决定回战争学院搭便车的时候，希维尔的声音在他们身后响起。泽拉斯回头一看，刚好看见她正一手拎着名为恰丽喀尔的十字刃，另一只手插在腰上，大大咧咧的站在路中间。  
“你要带着阿兹尔去哪里？”  
战争女神绷着一张脸看着远古巫灵，后者已然能从她怒瞪的瞳孔中读出犹如布兰德身上那般灼人的火焰。  
刚才希维尔也在那场征召的现场，目睹了在那里发生的所有事情。希维尔其实比泽拉斯更早要注意到阿兹尔的异常，但是她没有第一时间来到阿兹尔的身边询问他到底发生了什么事情——毕竟最近她的风流史才被这个家伙利用私权给翻了个遍。  
阿兹尔之前还三番五次的追着她说教来着，这让希维尔很受不了。因此，若不是看泽拉斯在众目睽睽之下把阿兹尔拉走，她原本是打算绕道躲着她的老祖宗的。  
“你别不说话，你到底想把阿兹尔带去哪里？”希维尔咄咄逼人的态度吸引了不少本来还在匆匆赶路的行人。  
“初次见面，美丽又勇敢的女士。”还没等泽拉斯回话，阿兹尔就抢先和希维尔打了招呼，随后还附赠一个完美的微笑。虽然此时失去部分记忆的阿兹尔不认识希维尔，但他总觉得这个和自己长相有七分相似的女子身上有他熟悉的沙漠的气息。  
本来还气势汹汹的希维尔在听到阿兹尔友善的问候之后立刻就瞪大了她和阿兹尔如出一撤的，如宝石般美丽的碧绿色眼睛，脸上不可置信之情显露无疑。  
然而她眼中的震惊很快变转化成了愤怒。  
希维尔作为行动派先锋人物，在意识到事态在往她无法理解的方向发展时，她选择立马举起了她手中的轮刃。  
尖锐的刀锋直逼泽拉斯的脖颈，希维尔用威胁的语调恶狠狠地说道：“泽拉斯，你到底对他动了什么手脚？要知道在联盟之外，不允许英雄之间的互相干涉。如果你先打破了这道规则，我也不介意在此就取走你的性命！”  
“看来王说得很对，作为恕瑞玛帝国唯一的继承人，您诚然应该学习一些与您高贵的身份相符的基本礼仪。” 泽拉斯眯起了眼睛，他那犹如大海般深邃的瞳色与兜帽下的阴影相融合，散发着危险的气息，让站在他正对面的希维尔加强了警惕。  
“巫师，你应该很清楚和我绕弯子的下场！”纵使潜意识里已经开始动摇，但希维尔仍然咬牙握紧了手中的战轮，进一步的缩短了利刃和泽拉斯的脖子之间的距离。  
“放轻松，我的女士，我们还有许多许多的时间。”  
就在希维尔将全部的精力都放在泽拉斯身上时，身后突然逼近的一股寒气让她直接打了个冷颤。  
她的左肩上出现了一把镰刀形的钩子，右肩上兀然出现了一盏荧绿色的灯笼，“本来想给您一个惊喜，无奈我双手上都承载着太多的东西。”  
锤石高大的身体几乎挡住了希维尔整个人。无法沐浴到阳光的她因感受到锤石身上来自暗影岛的死亡气息而浑身发冷。希维尔瑟缩了一下肩膀，把半张脸都埋进了她的白色围巾里之后快速离开了锤石身边。  
“离我远一点，我不想和死人谈生意。”希维尔厌恶的看向锤石，姣好的眉眼此刻全都扭曲成了奇怪的形状。  
因为锤石的加入，四个站在路中央的联盟英雄已经吸引了不少路人的眼光。希维尔并不介意其他人对她上上下下的打量，但她就偏偏受不了锤石的目光。她觉得锤石根本没有把人类当成人类看，他看到的只是一个又一个等待着他去收集的魂体。  
僵持了一会儿之后，希维尔眼看锤石完全没有想打完招呼就离开的意思在里面，便知道锤石是打定心思要来阻拦她的。于是她把轮子收回身后，环起双臂冷冷的看着悠闲自得的锤石。  
“又在多管闲事呢，典狱长。”泽拉斯调侃似的对锤石打了个招呼。他其实还没有想到可以立刻将希维尔打发走的办法，锤石的加入让事情变得更混乱的同时似乎又更好处理了。“但这里并不适合争斗或者谈话，还是让我们找个地方坐下来慢慢说？”  
“我也同意，那我们就出发吧。”锤石愉快的举起了灯笼附和道。  
泽拉斯一脸诚恳的看向了阿兹尔，等待着他的回应。本来还因为自觉得事情发展都和自己没关系而稍微有点寂寞的阿兹尔被泽拉斯盯了不到一秒钟之后便欣然答应了，之后两个人相视一笑，气氛融洽的不行。  
两个前十分钟还在战场上厮杀的仇敌当下默契十足的一幕让希维尔看的目瞪口呆。这个明明在外人看起来十分温馨的场景在希维尔眼中简直就是天方夜谭。偏偏她在此时还注意到了阿兹尔和泽拉斯牵在一起的手。这些观察的结果就是让希维尔确立了“现在的阿兹尔精神状况不正常，泽拉斯就是罪魁祸首”的判断。  
希维尔正要发作，肩上突然多了一股力量，让她差点没惊叫起来。不用想也知道是锤石在作乱。希维尔回头恶狠狠的看了一眼锤石，却被对方示意般的眼神所引领再度往前方看去。此时阿兹尔和泽拉斯早已走出一段距离。  
锤石友善的拍了拍还站在原地纠结的希维尔的肩膀之后，跟上了前面两个人的步伐。  
不甘被留在原地的希维尔只好怀着忐忑的心情，一路跟着这三个大男人来到了皮尔特沃夫最具小资情调的咖啡厅。因为太具格调，这家咖啡厅甚至连两人桌以上的配置都没有，而且桌与桌之间的间隔十分之大，给专门来此享受二人世界的顾客们创造了足够的私人空间。

阿兹尔自然是选择和泽拉斯坐在一桌。无奈之下希维尔只能被迫和锤石坐到了几米之外的另一桌。  
希维尔完全无心欣赏她身边任何美丽的事物：无论是皮城独特的街景还是眼前的爱尔兰咖啡配慕斯蛋糕都无法得到她百分之零点一的关注度。她所有的注意力都在隔壁桌咬着吸管喝果汁的泽拉斯身上。她觉得这个阴险的法师对着自己和对着阿兹尔大相径庭的态度背后一定是有什么惊天的阴谋，于是她正打起十二分的精神，仔细的听着他们的对话。  
泽拉斯自然是知道希维尔正在调用她全身精锐的感官配置试图获取他和阿兹尔这边的对话信息。因此他也就只和阿兹尔聊些有的没有的，仿佛真的就像一起出来喝下午茶的朋友一样。  
“我应该是第一次来到这么美的城市，可我并不觉得它于我，是一个完全陌生的存在。”阿兹尔抿了一口黑咖啡，“我刚才见到那位名为希维尔的女士，也是这种感觉。”  
“人们集群生活在一起，无非是将无数个人需求汇集成了集体需求。城市是为了满足集体需求而存在的，再缤纷多彩的外表也无法改变基本功能一致的本质。就像美丽的女士们虽然都有着各自吸引人们目光的本领，她们归根究底也都是女人。我们欣赏美丽的事物时候，会惊奇于它们不同的外在，但同时也因为它们本源相同而对它们并不会感到陌生。”泽拉斯慢条斯理的应道，他说完后又含上了吸管，橘黄色的鲜榨橙汁的水平面随着他的饮用逐渐下降，在玻璃瓶的边缘留下一圈圈果滓。  
阿兹尔一边在品尝醇香的咖啡，一边在思考着泽拉斯的话。  
“你说的挺有道理的。”阿兹尔点头道。他当然不会怀疑眼前这位代表着恕瑞玛智慧的顶峰的占星师的话语。  
听到阿兹尔说完这句话，隔壁桌的希维尔差点没从凳子上摔下去。  
这个卑鄙的巫师明明是在一本正经的在胡说八道！  
希维尔愤愤的想着。如果不是碍于锤石这个第四者还坐在她对面对泽拉斯的一通谬论颌首称赞，她简直立刻就想冲去隔壁桌给阿兹尔两巴掌，让他清醒一下看看坐在自己对面的到底是谁。  
“您何必如此紧张呢，这件事情，并轮不到您去插手。”锤石面带微笑的看着快要被自己的老祖宗蠢哭了的希维尔。  
“我也不觉得这件事情就有你插手的余地了，锤石。”希维尔冷笑着说道。她干脆将闷气都撒到锤石身上，于是一掌拍到桌子上，“你到底有什么目的？嗯？要知道惹怒我的下场，并没有那么简单。”  
“我只是单纯的出来找些乐子罢了。”锤石举起双手作出投降的姿势，脸上的笑容却愈发的诡异，“您也很想知道事情将会如何发展吧？但是这样的咄咄逼人，泽拉斯怎么可能露出马脚？他当年就凭借着他的小聪明把您的老祖宗耍的团团转，如今我看来，您这是要步他后尘呀。”  
“你……”希维尔虽然被堵的说不出话，但她转念一想，锤石说的并不是没有道理。越紧逼着他们二人，泽拉斯就越不会有所动作。希维尔知道阿兹尔并不是轻易能让泽拉斯暗算成功的人。且不管那个巫灵到底想利用阿兹尔完成什么邪恶的目的，只要他们还是联盟的一份子，联盟条约对他们而言就不是一纸空文。最重要的是，希维尔很清楚自己是个什么样的人。她并不是个好事者；和利益无关的事情，她情愿选择对其敬而远之。  
“说到底，我们都只是旁观者。”锤石笑道。他惬意的欣赏着希维尔俊俏的脸上此时白一阵红一阵的精彩变化。  
再三思考之后，希维尔决定拎起她的十字刃，和这三个莫名其妙的大男人说句再见。

“这账你给我先记着，改天我有空就送你回你的灯笼里好好的享受你那无聊透顶的永生。”  
撂下这句话之后，希维尔就朝着已有些泛红的太阳走去。她曾在试图回头，但是最终还是踏着沉重的步子离去。  
泽拉斯往希维尔离开的方向瞄了一眼。  
既然逼走希维尔的目的已经达到，那他们也就没有什么再留在这里的必要了。  
泽拉斯心想道。这大概是锤石的功劳。不过现在他只希望这个家伙能和希维尔一样识相，赶紧离开这里。  
然而锤石的确不是一个需要他再劳费心思的角色。在泽拉斯望向他们刚才坐的座位的时候，锤石早就已经不在那里了。  
虽然事后要想办法感谢锤石这一点让泽拉斯很头疼，但那些都是处理完阿兹尔之后的事情了。

终于只剩他们两个人了。  
这虽然是他期盼的结果，泽拉斯此时却觉得有些迷惘。面对这个失去记忆，全权仰仗他的阿兹尔，他有些不知道该拿他怎么办。  
泽拉斯看了看天，发现不知不觉已经到了傍晚。希维尔的身影早已消失在地平线的另一端。在喝完最后一口饮料的时候，泽拉斯听到阿兹尔说道：“我想回恕瑞玛。”  
阿兹尔此时正望向遮阳伞外面的天空，在寻找太阳的位置。

恕瑞玛，这个曾经一度被黄沙掩盖的辉煌古国。自从阿兹尔复活将那里重建了之后，泽拉斯并没有再踏进这个不属于他的城市一步。他并非没有预料到他的君主会想要回归恕瑞玛，听到他亲口说出这个请求之后，他倒是放下了心。  
要不了多久，他就会知道一切。要不了多久，他就会恢复成那个嫉恶如仇，誓要将自己化为黄沙的阿兹尔了。  
也好。  
泽拉斯从椅子上站了起来，轻微的弯下了身子，对阿兹尔伸出了手。  
“如您所愿，我的殿下。请跟我来。”  
阿兹尔毫不犹豫的紧握上去。他喜欢泽拉斯的手：白净，却不柔软脆弱的需要让人刻意小心翼翼的去对待。毕竟这双手上还覆着的薄茧：这是泽拉斯曾经为恕瑞玛操劳的见证。泽拉斯手掌微凉的温度让阿兹尔觉得很舒服，甚至于不自觉的微笑了起来。  
其实他们并没有什么必要一路牵手过去。泽拉斯只是单纯的想邀请阿兹尔跟随他，所以伸出了手。泽拉斯甚至没有期待过回应，他以为阿兹尔只会点头，然后跟随在他的身后，等待着他的引领。  
这简直就像当年泽拉斯小心翼翼的在等待他误认为被遗忘的渺小心愿实现一样。可惜的是，在恢复自由之身的愿望将要实现之时，他又再度给自己亲手套上了弑君的枷锁。  
原来阿兹尔没有一次让自己的付出得不到回应。  
这么说来，阿兹尔，错的真的是我吗？  
泽拉斯心中百味杂陈。  
仅仅只是阿兹尔一个意料之外的回应，泽拉斯的内心就久久不能平静。  
毕竟他无时无刻不在关注着阿兹尔的一举一动，从而调整自己对此的应对之策。泽拉斯的大脑永不停歇的在思考如何才能正确的领会君主之意。在阿兹尔面前，他的每一次呼吸都仿佛是经历过许久的训练一般。  
面对阿兹尔对他久违的信任与和善的微笑，泽拉斯只觉得自己内心的阴暗正在肆无忌惮的侵略着他的心房，让他的心脏犹如被人扼住一般，连自由的跃动都不被允许。

再在这个人的身边呆下去，会疯的。  
泽拉斯自嘲般的想道。当年他就是这样莫名其妙的走上歧途的。他情愿阿兹尔追着他砍，也不要他像从前那样，把他当成挚友一般对待。毕竟他现在只要站在他的身边就觉得痛苦。  
泽拉斯以为他将他的惆怅隐藏的完美无缺，可他忽略了阿兹尔只是失去了部分记忆，并没有失去察言观色的能力的事实。他还忘记了曾经的朝夕相处让他了解阿兹尔的同时，也给了阿兹尔机会去了解他。  
面对这个强颜欢笑的泽拉斯，阿兹尔心中自然也是有着团团疑惑，只是找不到适当的时机去开口询问。  
谎言总会有被拆穿的一天。  
泽拉斯知道他早就不是这个阿兹尔遥远记忆里那个忠心耿耿的仆从。他的一举一动都有着违和感。虚情假意的恭维让泽拉斯自己都忍俊不禁，阿兹尔怎么可能看不出什么端倪。

目前就先这样吧。  
泽拉斯牵着阿兹尔的手，拉着他不紧不慢的在凹凸不平的碎石地上前行着。为了配合阿兹尔，泽拉斯放弃了飞行，降落到了地上。阳光拉长了他们的影子，绵延在他们的身后。路过的店铺都挂着打烊的牌子，白天还十分喧哗的城市在还未入夜之际就已经开始沉默无言，和漫步其中的君臣二人一样，四周静的只剩下脚步声。  
“泽拉斯，你知道从这里怎么去恕瑞玛吗？”

好奇于占星师寡言，阿兹尔终于忍不住先开口挑起话题。他并不想只是盯着泽拉斯白色的兜帽在他的视野里上下晃动，他想多和他说说话。  
“当然。您相信我吗？”泽拉斯没有回头。他已经变得不太习惯仰视他的王——他把这个当成自己不愿意与阿兹尔再度对视的原因。  
自由自在的日子过久了，他已经找不回当初游刃有余的，欺君瞒上的交际手断了。诸如“君主”、“殿下”之类的尊称，也不过是急情之下搬出来救场的表面功夫罢了。  
“你知道我的答案。”背后传来阿兹尔的声音里明显饱含着笑意。泽拉斯再度陷入沉默，因为他不知道如何把话题接下去。  
还好眼前就是皮尔特沃夫的马车驿站，喧哗的人声让泽拉斯忍不住加快了他的步伐。  
“请在此稍作等候。”泽拉斯侧了一下身子对阿兹尔示意，之后便松开他的手往其中一名车夫走去。  
看着泽拉斯与车夫交谈的背影，阿兹尔莫名的觉得有些失落。他的占星师似乎只有在有其他人在场的时候才会表现的稍微有些生机，而与他独处时则显得意外的木讷。从周遭的环境以及身边的人的反应来看，他似乎因为沉睡多年而错失了世间多年的变化发展。而他和泽拉斯之间的关系，也在这段时间内发生了显著的改变。  
但这些都不是阿兹尔所关心的。他只在意为何泽拉斯身上多了不是由他亲手带上的枷锁，以及为何泽拉斯的眼睛里有他自认为隐藏的很好的落寞。  
阿兹尔知道他正在一步步的接近他所想要的真相。他相信回到恕瑞玛，他忠心的臣子就会将他想知道的一切都告诉他。  
现在他们需要的，只是时间。

“阿兹尔殿下，”泽拉斯的声音从不远处传来。“这位好心的先生说因为最近恕瑞玛有怪兽出没，强盗团也日益猖狂，因此无法亲自带您一程。不过，他愿意将他的马车租借于您，只要我们能在三天之内将马车完好的归还即可。反正进入沙漠的时候也会换乘斯卡拉什，这一段就先将就一下吧。”  
“替我感谢他的善良，恕瑞玛将于他同在。”阿兹尔回应道。  
当阿兹尔走进时，泽拉斯打开了车厢的门，示意他坐进去。朴实的车内装饰或许配不上阿兹尔的身份，不过在这个时候还能找到肯帮忙的车夫，就已经是一件很幸运的事情了。  
阿兹尔并没有顺从泽拉斯的意思。他的目光并没有在车内看上去还算比较柔软的坐垫上停留太久，反而打量起了前面的车夫位。  
“泽拉斯，你说这里坐的下两个人吗？”  
“阿兹尔殿下，此次路程遥远，还请您在车内歇息……”泽拉斯话还没说完，阿兹尔就在车夫惊异的目光下一个箭步跃上了前排的车夫位。他放下了锡杖，一只手执起了缰绳，另一只手伸到了泽拉斯的面前。  
泽拉斯显然没有想到阿兹尔突然来了这么一出。  
他看了看阿兹尔，又看了看递到跟前的手，一时踌躇在了原地。  
“怎么，你要拒绝我？”阿兹尔挑起了眉毛。他认为他的臣子现在急需他的关怀。无论如何，当务之急，是让眼前这个心事重重的泽拉斯对他敞开心扉。  
“不敢。”泽拉斯低着头伸出了手。就在他还在摸索着寻找爬上驾驶位的地方之时，突然就被阿兹尔一个用力整个人被提了起来，最后被放到了阿兹尔的身边。泽拉斯这才想起来，阿兹尔实际上比他还要更擅长骑马。  
阿兹尔对着泽拉斯笑了一下，身上的金色的铠甲熠熠生辉。因为逆光，泽拉斯眯起了眼睛。他快要受不了这些耀眼的光线对自己视网膜的折磨了。  
就在泽拉斯还在努力的试图平缓自己有些过速的心跳的时候，阿兹尔已经扬鞭出发了。一瞬间变得猛烈起来的迎面之风吹掉了泽拉斯的兜帽，吹乱了他一头银发，更吹乱了他号称永远理性的思维方式。  
与阿兹尔并肩而行，从来只是他的梦而已。  
泽拉斯悄悄的打量着阿兹尔棱角分明侧颜，悲伤的发现自己的心跳似乎一时半会慢不下来了。他额前和希维尔一样的翡翠石反射着阳光，而他的眼睛的颜色比这宝石更加璀璨明亮，仿佛那双翠绿色的眼睛本身就在发光，就和太阳一样。  
他并不是没有靠近过阿兹尔，只是物是人非，和过去一模一样的场景，除了悸动是一样的之外，他感受到的更多是后悔。  
编织谎言真的很累。机关算尽，到头来愚弄的永远只是自己。  
泽拉斯现在就感到很疲乏，因为他找不到任何欺骗这个阿兹尔的理由。不做无回报的投资，在这点上，泽拉斯认为希维尔是对的。因此如果有机会，泽拉斯不会再选择欺瞒下去。  
他很感谢全知全能的瓦罗兰之神给予他一个重头开始的机会，可他自认为不配拥有这个机会。  
“阿兹尔，我可以睡一下吗？你知道路怎么走吧。因为恕瑞玛在呼唤你的回归。”不知不觉间，泽拉斯已经放弃了称呼这个属于遥远的过去的阿兹尔为殿下。虽然他的确是他认知之中的那个恕瑞玛的年轻帝王，但是泽拉斯固执的认为，自欺欺人并不是他现在应该做的。  
这回轮到阿兹尔沉默了。泽拉斯不知道是不是因为风声带走了他的话语，又或是他的君主正专注于驾驶。  
反正泽拉斯已经不想听，不想看，不想再思考了。完全封闭了所有感官的他，错过了那一句同样随风而逝的温柔话语。  
“睡吧。”  
阿兹尔说道。

追忆（Reminisce）  
泽拉斯睁开了眼睛。  
他稍稍仰起头，正午的太阳就像利刃一样刺入他的干涩的眼睛。一天未曾饮水吃饭的他和其他同伴一样直接被扔上颠簸的拉车。饥饿，干渴，晕眩。泽拉斯曾不只一次的想过，他的生命或许在下一秒就会因为酷热而蒸发。  
过于白皙的皮肤让他比常人更难忍受阳光的考验，每次暴晒完之后，他的全身上下都会浮现出红色斑纹，并且在没有受到直射之时依然会让他浑身火辣辣的发疼。纵使它们消退的很快，泽拉斯也清楚，他并不适合长时间呆在太阳底下。  
对于这样的泽拉斯来说，夜晚似乎更加友善一些。  
他喜欢在所有人都紧紧的裹在一团的时候，悄悄的走到离拉车稍微远一点的距离，仰望星河。  
作为一个不知道自己身世的异族人，他被如今的主人收买之时，泽拉斯不知道除了自己姓名之外的任何东西。只知道因为那在沙漠异常白皙的皮肤和浅淡的发色，让他成为稍微身价高一些的奴隶。他的主人对他诚然是有多的关照——可能他那副完全不适合在这个残酷的环境下生存的面容多多少少还是起到了一定的欺骗作用。  
但这并没有改变他仍然是一个奴隶的事实。就算看上去再怎么弱不禁风，他的身份不会因为他特殊的容貌而改变。  
泽拉斯看着那头顶的星空，试图捕捉之中最细微的改变。他靠数着星星忘记寒冷，亦靠数着星星而安然入眠。  
他从不担心自己日后将会过上怎样的生活。只要有这片浩瀚无边的星海陪着他，就没有什么好害怕的。

第一次与阿兹尔见面的时候，亦是一个星河灿烂的夜晚。  
泽拉斯的主人所携带的奴隶团队在一个村庄里暂住一晚。即使他们只能躺在枯萎的干草上过夜，对于长期露宿野外的奴隶们来说，这个能在屋檐下睡个安稳觉的机会实属千载难逢。当天晚上几乎所有人都早早躲进了骆驼们休息的房间，只剩泽拉斯一人披着一条几乎能把他从头盖到脚的亚麻布，在歇脚的旅店附近踱步。  
他并非不想和其他人一样，钻进温暖的房间好好休息一番，只是今夜的银河，实在是绚烂的让他移不开眼睛。以前未曾观测到的星星呈几何倍印在他幽蓝的眼眸里，让他赞叹不已。而在那之中，又有一颗泽拉斯从未见过的高亮度星星——泽拉斯自觉得他不可能错过这么耀眼的星星，但它就是蓦然的出现在了那里，好似全银河的星星都是它的布景一般。  
就当泽拉斯还沉醉在最简朴的星体观测之中的时候，少年独有的清亮音线突然从不远处传来，就好似那颗突然跃入他眼帘的星星，出现的那么令他措手不及，却又好似一直就在那里等着他发现一般。  
出于人类最原始的好奇心，泽拉斯悄悄的往那扇透着烛火的窗子走去，趴在一旁，试图听清楚里面的人的对话。  
“如果你能带我和我的母亲回到恕瑞玛本城，那么以后你在全恕瑞玛任何地方行商，将会获得减免百分之五的交易税额的好处。”此时说话的，是一个背对着泽拉斯而立，编着整齐有序的麻花辫的黑发少年。他的身材似乎比同龄人要高挑些，黝黑的皮肤上附带着许多传统的金属饰品，正在烛光的照耀下发出柔和的光。他的身边坐着一个一直垂着头的女人，她身上的服饰虽然颜色并不张扬，但是泽拉斯可以看得出那并不是什么廉价的绸缎。  
“我凭什么相信你说的话？你是什么人，还胆敢干涉这个国家的税收指标？”泽拉斯的主人将信将疑的回应道。虽然他说的话似乎显示着他在谈话中主导的立场，但泽拉斯在这个角度能看见他脸上显而易见的犹豫和动摇。  
“凭我是恕瑞玛未来的皇帝。”少年一字一句的说道。  
泽拉斯震惊了。即使他看不见少年的脸，却亦能感受的到他的雄雄野心。在这个王权帝国，有什么人能口无遮拦的说出这样的话？  
泽拉斯不知道是这少年过于狂妄自大，还是纯粹是信口开河。要与这种唯利是图的商人合作，根本不需要开出这样的筹码。就算他真的没有钱，泽拉斯敢打赌，这个少年一定还有其他的方法让他的那个主人妥协。那个少年根本不必冒着生命危险说出这样大逆不道的话。  
可他就是说了。而且泽拉斯感觉，这句话不止是对他的主人说的。  
“阿兹尔，你……”  
泽拉斯的主人颤抖的念着少年的名字。之后，房间里是死一般的寂静。泽拉斯最后看了一眼他的主人，不出意料的看见他之前拼命伪装的长者尊严正在一层层的被剥落。恐慌与质疑，已然将他的内心防线击溃。  
有意思，在这万物枯萎的沙漠，还能有这样充满异样生机的人。  
阿兹尔。  
泽拉斯默念道。这是那名少年的名字，寓意为黎明。  
不知道他能否如他所言，成为恕瑞玛新的太阳。

夜晚的沙漠，偶然吹过的一阵风都是刺骨的寒冷。意识到身体已经开始发冷的泽拉斯裹紧了身上的布块，簌簌的跑回了和他一样的奴隶们休息的地方。  
他并没有意识到，自己今晚的小偷小摸早就被那名为阿兹尔少年发现。  
满意的与泽拉斯的主人交换了契约物之后，阿兹尔把玩着手上生的有些奇巧的石头，望着泽拉斯离去的背影，陷入了沉思。  
第二天一早，泽拉斯就睡眼惺忪的被人推搡上了拉车。出乎意料之外的，昨晚和他的主人做交易的少年，就坐在他的对面。  
纵使交易成功了，那人还是没有获得什么值得人尊重的地位么。不然怎么会被扔到奴隶车上来？  
这样想着，泽拉斯倒也觉得自己是太高估对方了。阿兹尔毕竟还只是个同他差不多年纪的少年，即使用花言巧语的哄骗人着了他的道，泽拉斯的主人在冷静的思寻一番之后，可能还是在后悔答应了这桩买卖。在恕瑞玛，交换了契约物之后，商人不能随意毁约，否则有可能失去行商资格。大概在无计可施之下，泽拉斯的主人出于报复心理，才把阿兹尔扔到了这里。  
“喂，你。”刚想趁着清晨的阳光还没那么毒辣的时候接着闭目养神，泽拉斯就听到阿兹尔的声音在离自己不远处的对面传来。这也是意料之内的，毕竟泽拉斯就算睡得再迷糊，也能感受到自从他落座之后，对面的某个人就一直盯着自己看。  
“昨晚是你在窗外偷听吧？这可不是什么好事喔，恕瑞玛有法文规定，窃听者，自由人将会被降格，而奴隶的话则是延长五年的服役期。”  
“是又如何，你来找我搭话，是不是怕你昨晚说的话传出去，被人追杀不可？”泽拉斯打了一个哈欠，很自然的应道。  
脑袋早就清醒了的泽拉斯装作还没睡醒的模样，静静的等待着阿兹尔的回应。他知道阿兹尔绝对是那种会找机会利用一切他可以利用的东西掌控别人的人。只可惜，如果这个人想要用把柄来向他讨好处的话，他可是要让他知道，谁将会是在这场博弈中真正要吃亏的人。  
“看来你对我充满敌意啊。别那么紧张，我只是开个玩笑罢了。”阿兹尔耸耸肩。实际上昨晚他只是知道有人在偷听，最后往窗外往去也只是看到一个被亚麻布裹住全身的小东西匆匆的往马脚的方向跑而已。结合这一车人的体格来看，眼前这个银发少年最有可能是嫌疑人，但就是是他阿兹尔也不能百分之一百的肯定眼前的人就是昨晚偷听他们谈话的家伙。

最初想找泽拉斯搭话的动力，不过只是觉得睡得有些迷糊的他看上去十分想让人逗弄一下。如果能吓得这个相貌犹如工艺品一般精致的异邦人一个激灵的开始矢口否认，其实是件挺有趣的事情。所以一开始阿兹尔只是试探性的问问。  
他从没设想泽拉斯居然会大方的承认，还试图反将他一军。  
有趣。看来这一车运的，不全是没有大脑的空壳。  
“你叫什么名字？为什么会成为奴隶？”见泽拉斯似乎并不受用与对他的解释，一副不想和自己搭话的样子，想要继续了解这名和他差不多年纪却略显老成的少年的阿兹尔便开始寻找新的话题。  
既然对方开始退让，泽拉斯也没什么必要再去进行这个再谈下去会两败俱伤的话题。寻思了几秒之后，他还是决定实话实说。  
“我的名字叫泽拉斯。我不知道我为什么会成为奴隶，好像有意识的时候开始，我的手上就存在着枷锁。”  
“这样啊，的确很值得人同情。”阿兹尔点头道。他的目光落在了泽拉斯尚未长开的骨架上挂着的略显笨重的铁锁，炯炯有神的眼睛里立刻蒙上了一层阴霾。“这个，很重吧？”  
“习惯了。你身上不也有很多‘装饰品’么。”泽拉斯不以为意。  
“你说话真的很有意思。”阿兹尔突然笑了起来，爽朗的声音吸引了不少人的目光。“我以前还真的没有见过你这样有个性的奴隶。”  
泽拉斯没有接话。阿兹尔虽然发现了泽拉斯的沉默，却并没有要停止自言自语的势头。“如果我是你的主人，我肯定不会把你留在这种廉价的马车之上。话说为什么恕瑞玛一定要靠奴隶贸易才能生存下去呢？能让奴隶自己选择主人，也会比现在大家都愁容满面的要好啊。若我能成为恕瑞玛的新主人，一定对现状有所改变。”  
正在侃侃而谈的阿兹尔知道自己并不是心血来潮的想要帮泽拉斯脱离奴隶的身份。他的母亲曾经就是一名奴隶，只是幸运地和当今恕瑞玛之皇有过一夜欢愉，才有了如今稍微能勉强度日的生活。如今阿兹尔正在费劲心思想取得自己正当名分。而在这个漫长过程中，他自然是见过不少奴隶的悲惨生活，包括他的母亲——即使身份有所提升，可是她常年携带重型枷锁的手腕早已变形，成为一生无法洗去的耻辱的烙印。  
泽拉斯全程安静的听完了阿兹尔说的话，看着他神采风扬、意气风发的大谈理想的时候，他只是在心里回了阿兹尔一句“天真”。他没有敢承认他的内心确实是泛起了几波涟漪，只是理性告诉他，眼前的少年所言，皆为空想。如此直白的展露自己的野望，真不知道会有多么惨痛的未来在等着他。  
只是，这样的他，并不能让人讨厌。  
泽拉斯默默的想道。谁都无法真正的预知未来，就算星星也不能给他明确的答案。  
在泽拉斯暗暗嘲笑阿兹尔尚是天真少年之时，他自己实际上藏不住他眼底那一丝渴望自由的光。一边自说自话，一边悄悄观察着对方的阿兹尔发现泽拉斯的眼睛虽然深沉得犹如他只能从书上读过，从未得以一见的深海一般，但里面却有着可能连泽拉斯自己都没有意识到的高傲——那是不甘只为奴隶的，对自由的渴望。  
当阿兹尔说到“恕瑞玛的新主人”之时，他终于在那张从见面开始便毫无生机的脸上看到了一丝的改变：泽拉斯仅仅只是眨了眨眼睛，阿兹尔就在那波澜不惊的美丽眼瞳中捕捉到了一点星光。  
啊，在我说要成为恕瑞玛的新皇帝的时候，他果然听到了。  
阿兹尔高兴的想道。这名少年也许会成为他日后不可多得的助力。既然要改变死气沉沉的恕瑞玛，就需要新鲜血液。而作为势要废除腐朽顽劣的奴隶制的他，重用一个奴隶实际上是一个以身作则的上策。  
就在阿兹尔考虑要如何继续跟泽拉斯套近乎的时候，商队的骆驼们歇斯底里的嘶鸣声吸引了所有人的注意。

“流沙……是流沙！”前方的另一辆拉车上传来惊慌的喊叫声。  
还没当泽拉斯所在的拉车上的人有所反应之时，阿兹尔就先一步在拉车上翻找起绳索。  
“阿兹尔，你还在干什么？快走啊！”回过神之后立刻跳离拉车的泽拉斯看见阿兹尔还在车上给他身边的因为惊吓过度只能跪在原地发抖的一个小女孩捆上绳子，立刻回头想去帮忙。  
阿兹尔见状，一边加快完成最后的捆绑工作，一边大吼道：“你呆在原地别过来！”  
说罢，他把绳子另一头丢给了泽拉斯。刚完成这个动作，他脚下的拉车就突然加快了陷进流沙的速度，那黄沙一瞬间就埋到了他的腰部。  
不管手上被麻绳勒出的红痕是否已经开始淌血，泽拉斯竭尽全力握紧了这紧系着阿兹尔和那女孩生命最后的救命稻草。只是他一个少年的力量实在是太过单薄，而且伤口的血液似乎让他更加难以握紧绳索。泽拉斯现在不单没有起到帮忙的作用，反而一副要把自己也搭进去的样子。  
意识到泽拉斯无法牵扯过久，再这样下去他们三个人一个都无法得救，阿兹尔连忙对他喊道：“泽拉斯，你还有力气，就把这女孩拉上去……不要管我了。”  
“阿兹尔，不要松手！”泽拉斯咬牙道。他是有预想到这个人的命运将会十分坎坷，但没有想到恕瑞玛的主神这么快就想要召见他了。若是阿兹尔本人在这里放弃了的话，那么他刚才所说的一切，可就真的要成为空谈了。  
“救救他们！”已经快到极限的泽拉斯有些绝望的喊道。他不想看见阿兹尔在他面前死去，他不想眼睁睁的看着恕瑞玛未来的太阳在黎明到来之前就陨落。  
泽拉斯身后已经撤离到安全地带的其他人见他这边还牵扯着两个人的性命，犹豫了一下，还是决定拿起其他的绳子过来帮忙。他们终于在沙子已经蔓到阿兹尔脖子的时候，平衡了拉力和流沙的吸力。最后在所有人齐心协力之下，将阿兹尔和那女孩拉出了深渊。  
“太好了，你还在。”泽拉斯对同样精疲力竭，压在他身上无法挪动分毫的阿兹尔说道。  
“谢谢……”阿兹尔累再也说不出其他任何话了。他颤抖着抱住了身下少年的瘦弱的身体，感受着自己的心脏和泽拉斯的心脏正隔着他们的皮肉和骨架在有力的共鸣着，这仿佛来自灵魂深处的声音让他震耳欲聋。  
在意识到他们两人都还活着的事实之后，阿兹尔终于忍不住睡倒了过去。而他沉睡之前唯一的念头就是，有泽拉斯在他身边真是太好了。若不是泽拉斯最后拼死让他不要放弃，或许一念之差，他真的会松手。  
劫难之后，两个人从云里雾里的在相互试探的关系，立刻变成了可以互相依托性命的生死之交。共同经历了一场生死危难让他们的友情一开始就处于制高点。这亦是阿兹尔在到达主城之后无论如何也要将泽拉斯留在他身边的理由。  
在发现阿兹尔的真实身份，确实是恕瑞玛皇帝的子嗣之后，泽拉斯的主人自然是唯唯诺诺的拱手将泽拉斯送给了阿兹尔，领了恩赐之后，就赶着剩余的奴隶离开了。  
“他是救了我一命的人，理应除去他奴隶的身份，让他留在宫中辅佐我。”年轻的阿兹尔曾经为恢复泽拉斯自由人的身份做出诸多努力，然而在他还未成为王之前，一切都无济于事。没有人会因为出身并不那么光彩的皇子的请求而去触动传统。  
“您能记得我，我已十分感激。”泽拉斯对着阿兹尔行礼道。意识到这个少年确实有可能成为恕瑞玛未来的王，泽拉斯对他的称呼亦从直呼其名，变成了种种尊称。  
“不，泽拉斯，我的朋友。你应该得到更多。我会给你自由，也会给更多像你一样善良的人他们应有的自由。恕瑞玛如果要向前，就必须摒弃掉这些无谓的传统。”阿兹尔拉起泽拉斯的手，一下一下的摩挲着他手腕处崭新的枷锁。这是他在的强烈要求之下，宫里的人不得已才替他的朋友新造的更轻便些的镣铐。  
阿兹尔知道他的最终目的并不是要给泽拉斯打造一个新的桎梏，而是真切的要还他自由。只是如今，羽翼尚未丰满的他们都需要忍耐。  
看着阿兹尔低头盯着自己的手上的冰冷坚硬的铁块，泽拉斯内心深处的柔软被戳了一下。太阳之子居然在为他这样一个平凡无奇的奴隶颌首，这是怎样的一番奇景。  
“阿兹尔殿下。”泽拉斯轻轻的念着这个尊贵的称呼。  
是的，我愿意效忠于他，愿意为他做任何事情。因为他理解我内心的渴望，他是恕瑞玛新生的太阳。  
那个在心底立下的誓言，曾经让泽拉斯露出会心的微笑。只是随着时光流逝，当初的悸动再也无法寻回。

野心（Greed）  
他们在一起度过的时间比任何在他们生命中路过或者停留的人都要长久。  
因为曾经的幸福，后面希望的陨落才会令人如此绝望。  
泽拉斯最记得他当年喜欢在取书的木梯子上读书，因为这样看完一本就可以立刻放回去取新的读，不用上上下下的爬梯子。  
偶然发现泽拉斯这个危险的小习惯之后，阿兹尔决定要捉弄一下这个每天只知道沉迷书海的新晋占星师。  
“泽拉斯，你在看什么？”  
“嗯……大概是季节变化与星星位置的变迁的关系……”听到阿兹尔的声音后，泽拉斯抬起头四处张望了一下，然而并没有看见阿兹尔的身影。“您在哪里，阿兹尔殿下？”  
“在这边，笨蛋。”阿兹尔从书架的另一边抽走了泽拉斯脑袋后面的几本书，突然把头探了过去在他的耳边吹了一口气。突然袭来的温热气体让泽拉斯花了好大的劲才克制住没有惨叫出声，但他也的确是被吓了个够呛：手中的书已然掉到了地上，发出碰的一声巨响，人也差点因为重心不稳从梯子上摔了下去。  
因为泽拉斯背对着阿兹尔的缘故，所以阿兹尔并没有办法看到他惨白的脸。这让阿兹尔误以为他的恶作剧失败了，因此他一开始还略带遗憾的从另一边的梯子上爬下来，悻悻的绕回到了泽拉斯的面前。  
然而当阿兹尔抬头看见泽拉斯白的快发青的脸，和因为用力的抓紧梯子而泛白的指节，他才发现原来自己并没有那么想像中那样期望看见泽拉斯受惊的模样。一丝悔意不知不觉的在他心中扩散开来。  
“呃……泽拉斯，你没事吧？”  
“阿兹尔殿下……”颤抖的声线让阿兹尔总觉得下一秒泽拉斯就要哭出来了。“我觉得我好像动不了了……”  
“对、对不起！我不该吓唬你……”阿兹尔一时间也慌了手脚，“你要不要……直接松手跳下来？我接着你。”  
“我害怕……”犹豫了很久，泽拉斯还是老老实实的把自己内心的想法说了出来。他也不知道这算不算违反皇子的命令，不过当时他的确是被吓的浑身上下没有一处地方使的上劲儿。  
看着泽拉斯扒着梯子不肯下来，阿兹尔既心疼又心急。他想了想，总不能让泽拉斯一辈子都呆在梯子上吧，干脆一不做二不休，直接拉住梯子摇晃了起来。  
“阿兹尔殿下、您在干嘛呀……！”  
万万没想到阿兹尔居然就这么任性的一定要逼他跳下来，不想被摇的头晕眼花的泽拉斯最终还是痛苦的闭上眼睛松开了手。  
最终他并没有掉落到地上，阿兹尔兑现了他的承诺，将泽拉斯稳稳的抱在了怀里。  
“看吧，信我准没错。”阿兹尔有些小得意。  
劫后余生的泽拉斯没有回话，只是把头埋到了阿兹尔的脖颈边。  
阿兹尔见状，刚刚成功的把泽拉斯接住而油然而生的得意忘形之情又全都消失的无影无踪了。  
“下次不会再这样了……呃，不，没有下次了。”阿兹尔一边把头微微的忘泽拉斯的脑袋的方向靠了靠，一边轻轻的拍了拍他。过了好一会儿，他才听到泽拉斯发出微不可闻的应答声。  
泽拉斯后来因为这件事情念了阿兹尔很长一段时间。阿兹尔一开始还会诚心诚意的道歉，后来他除了记得自己不应该随意吓唬他家的占星师之外，还有点小怀念当时泽拉斯胆战心惊的依靠着他的时候。毕竟他的这个大臣，平时太过能干了，几乎所有的事情都可以放心的交给他完成。当初那副稍微有点梨花带雨的模样，后面根本就没有机会碰到过。  
明明异族血统给予了泽拉斯这样一张精致的面庞，长大之后可以媲美阿兹尔到处游历所有见过的美人，可是除了偶尔算计他人时不经意间显露的小得意之外，泽拉斯的表情却永远是冷漠的。  
阿兹尔当初带泽拉斯入宫，是想着把泽拉斯放在身边能好好照顾他，让他过上和正常人一样的生活，不必每天在太阳底下暴晒，靠出卖体力过活。虽然以他的姿色和能力，阿兹尔猜想泽拉斯的新雇主也不会仅仅只把他当个下人使用。但是无论如何，泽拉斯奴隶的身份无法改变，他不能和他一起在正式的场合里共进晚餐，亦不能得不到通行条令就随意的进出恕瑞玛皇宫，更不能踏出恕瑞玛帝国一步，随他一同去探索恕瑞玛之外的符文大陆。  
现在凭借泽拉斯出色的占星能力和社交手段，阿兹尔渐渐的在宫中立足了下来。明明是想让泽拉斯依靠自己，现在他阿兹尔怎么成了那个总是拜托别人做事的人？  
这样想想，阿兹尔莫名的有些生自己的气。他明明希望守护当时泽拉斯轻声默念自己名字时的微笑，却不知不觉间发现他离泽拉斯的距离越来越远。  
身为皇子的时候还不怎么觉得，等到他意外的继承了早早驾崩的父亲手上的恕瑞玛的皇位之后，阿兹尔才发现，泽拉斯完全是有求必应，比那些老一辈的糊涂鬼们不知靠谱多少倍。  
然后阿兹尔就陷入了一个怪圈：一方面不想泽拉斯每天朝九晚五的疯狂工作，一方面又觉得除了他，根本没有人可以让他信赖得能委以重任。因为只有泽拉斯才是那个陪他从无名皇子，走上恕瑞玛皇座的人。  
想要他依赖自己，又在不知不觉间向他索取。  
阿兹尔已经不知道他到底想要从泽拉斯那里得到些什么了。成王之后每次与他见面，似乎都在要求他做些什么。或许他们之间的身份地位的悬殊，仍然是不可逾越的沟壑。  
阿兹尔从未如此憎恶着自己的无能与贪得无厌。  
陷入迷茫的阿兹尔，想每一分每一秒都呆在他的占星师的身边。只有看着他安静的侧颜，阿兹尔才不会想那么多有的没有的东西。到那时，他脑子里想的，全都是要如何给这个人一个合理的身份，让他开怀的笑起来。  
毕竟，泽拉斯对他是那么的死心塌地。阿兹尔知道泽拉斯为了他，可以连性命也舍弃。否则，他也不会这样年轻就能成为恕瑞玛的皇帝，将恕瑞玛带向新纪元。  
“泽拉斯，你不休息一下么？”忙里偷闲跑来占星师的房间的阿兹尔一推开门就看见泽拉斯的工作台上堆着成山的书目，他只能在书山的顶端看到他家臣子白色的兜帽正随着主人的奋笔疾书轻轻抖动着。  
阿兹尔的余光瞄到泽拉斯身旁的烛台上又是烧得只剩一点烛芯的蜡烛，料想到这人肯定又是连续好几天没有睡觉了。  
“嗯，还有一点点，这个月的边防晌粮消耗就算完了……等等，阿兹尔殿下为什么会在这里，你今天不是去大神殿祭拜了吗？”泽拉斯蓦的从书堆里抬起头，对上了阿兹尔满含关怀的双眼。  
“你是不是昨晚又没睡？前晚，再前晚呢？”自然而然的伸出手，阿兹尔抚上了泽拉斯略带青色的眼睑。泽拉斯下意识的想躲，却撞到了旁边的一叠书，于是只好手忙脚乱的将它们扶正。  
“别岔开话题。当今恕瑞玛的皇帝带头翘掉这么重要的祭祀活动，恕瑞玛的天神不知作何感想。”  
“今天不是你主持，我没有什么心思就久留。主要流程结束之后就过来慰问一下我的占星师，难道不行吗？”阿兹尔绕过书山来到泽拉斯身边，帮他把书籍理好，然后就蹲在他旁边看着泽拉斯继续批改公文。  
“您这是跑来我这里偷懒吗？”泽拉斯看着完全不顾及自己形象的阿兹尔，重重的叹了一口气。“闲着没事，就自己去那边找几本书。不要坐在我旁边盯着我。看这些数字已经让我很头疼了，看着恕瑞玛的皇帝不务正业的打扰属下工作，更让我头疼。”  
深知泽拉斯因为没有休息好脾气有些暴躁，阿兹尔还是决定乖乖的离那个正在散发着黑气的占星师远一点。他无所事事的在泽拉斯的房间闲逛着，随手翻阅起了书架上的古籍。  
如果上天能再给泽拉斯一次机会，他一定不会放任他那天并不怎么美丽的心情左右自己的心绪，随意的打发阿兹尔去翻他多年的藏品。那本记载着飞升的古籍，就如潘多拉的魔盒，阿兹尔翻开之后，他们的命运就走向了一条决裂的不归路。  
“飞升仪式……”阿兹尔默念着封面上用恕瑞玛的古体书写的几个大字。他打开了那本书，开始细细的阅读里面的内容。  
书中记载着的，是一个能让凡人成为飞升者的仪式。飞升者意为人神同形的智慧存在，拥有极为强大的能力，以保护恕瑞玛古国为使命。飞升仪式只有在国家处于危难之时才允许举行，国家的英雄将会接受太阳圆盘的恩赐成为半神，拯救恕瑞玛于水深火热之中。

保护恕瑞玛，诚然是阿兹尔的使命之一。但阿兹尔希望在保护这个辉煌的古国的同时，赐予这个国家永恒的自由。  
恕瑞玛的皇帝的身份，还不足以支撑他反抗这个国家的传统。  
那么飞升者的身份呢？那份强大的力量和威严，是不是就可以将和泽拉斯一样的奴隶们从被奴役的深渊中解放出来？  
阿兹尔合上了书，身体不由得因为兴奋而颤抖了起来。  
“泽拉斯，”他第一时间想到的，是将这份喜悦分享给他的挚友。“我要成为飞升者。”  
泽拉斯紧握着羽毛笔的手顷刻静止了。长时间高度紧张的大脑犹如破损的回声壁一般反反复复的回荡着阿兹尔刚才的话。  
他知道飞升仪式是一个成神仪式。在这阿兹尔和他一手打造出来的太平盛世期间，阿兹尔如今突然想成神，这意味着什么？  
——他将会把我丢下。  
泽拉斯反反复复咀嚼着阿兹尔的话，所有推理都指向唯一一个结论。  
——他要离开我了。  
如果阿兹尔成神了，他便不再是恕瑞玛的皇帝。  
——那他承诺给我的自由呢？  
少时的承诺也许早在蹉跎岁月中，早已被阿兹尔遗忘。  
——我为他所做的一切，究竟是为什么？  
泽拉斯突然觉得两眼一黑，身体不受控制的向下坠去。  
“泽拉斯？泽拉斯！你没事吧？”阿兹尔焦急的声音从他头上传来。但是泽拉斯即使睁大双眼，看到的也只是无尽的黑暗。  
——好累.  
泽拉斯晕厥过去之前唯一的念头就是，他要从阿兹尔手上夺回他应得的东西。  
恕瑞玛帝国，飞升者的身份，还有最绝对最纯粹的自由。

苏醒过来之后的泽拉斯，觉得头脑依然是混沌一片。  
“泽拉斯……你醒了？”泽拉斯迷迷糊糊的发现有人在握着自己的手。睁开眼睛看见的，是放大版阿兹尔焦急的脸。  
“太好了，你还在。”阿兹尔喃喃的说着和当年泽拉斯从黄沙漩涡中救起他时一样的话。  
泽拉斯长吁一口气。  
他为什么要怀疑阿兹尔呢，阿兹尔并不是那种不会完成约定的人。当初说要接住他的时候，也确实是牢牢的将他抱住了。  
他们只不过太久没有提起那个约定罢了。泽拉斯自认为自己并不是那么没有耐性的人。昨晚他一定是太累了，才会如此这般的胡思乱想。  
“谢谢你，阿兹尔殿下。”泽拉斯动了动手，才发现他的右手一直被阿兹尔紧紧的拽着。不自觉的便轻笑了出声。  
“你在笑什么？”阿兹尔看到泽拉斯不光恢复了精神，还露出了他久违的微笑，方才因为他晕倒而揪起悬空的心终于放了下来，语气也不由得变得轻快了起来。  
“没什么，我对有这样关照臣子的君主，由衷的感到高兴而已。”泽拉斯安静的说道，他抬起头，看见阿兹尔深色的脸颊上有一抹罕见的红色。  
“你这样讨我欢心，是有何企图？”  
泽拉斯沉默了一会儿，伸出另一只手把玩起了自己耳旁的一小撮麻花辫。  
“我想知道你为什么突然想要飞升。”泽拉斯这一次选择了开门见山。如果他不知道阿兹尔进行飞升仪式的原因，他无法保证自己仍像之前那样心无旁骛的为他卖命。  
毕竟，他会留在这里，是为了阿兹尔当初承诺给他的自由。  
听到泽拉斯的发问之后，阿兹尔愣了一下，接着答道：“因为我想获得更大的力量与权力，这样才能永远的保护恕瑞玛，我爱的这个国家。”还为了解放泽拉斯，以及与他一般的奴隶。  
出于想要给自己的挚友一个会让他感动一辈子的惊喜，阿兹尔选择了隐瞒他后半部分的理由。那或许是精明的他，在他短暂的人生之中最愚蠢的决定。  
“是吗……”泽拉斯的脸色阴沉了下去。  
——他只是想保护这个逐渐崩塌的帝国。  
成熟之后的泽拉斯，更加擅长隐瞒自己心里最真实的想法。还处在设想能与恢复成自由身的泽拉斯一起离开恕瑞玛，到外面的世界走走看看的阿兹尔，哪里能察觉到他的挚友正在一步步堕入自欺欺人的深渊。  
“你刚刚肯定是因为太过劳累晕倒了。现在天色也不早了，你今天干脆就继续休息下去吧。哦对了，明天我要去邻国探望一位公主，她有可能成为我未来的王妃。如果明早你起床，觉得身体还可以的话，就先帮我收集一下飞升的资料吧。”阿兹尔并没有发现泽拉斯嘴角的微笑是凝固着的。他摸了摸泽拉斯的头，和他道别之后就离开了。  
——早就该发现了。  
阿兹尔离开后，泽拉斯自嘲道。  
阿兹尔是那种会找机会利用一切他可以利用的东西掌控别人的人。泽拉斯当然清楚利用这个词的意思，他们的交往之中一开始就只有他的单方面付出，而阿兹尔只是负责坐享其成。  
他不是不知道他的君主并不满足于只当恕瑞玛的皇帝，只是没想到他为了能永远关注着他的黄沙领土，居然到了要化神的地步。  
这个靠踩在无数奴隶脊背之上才得以蒸蒸日上的腐朽的恕瑞玛帝国，阿兹尔就这么的看重啊。  
说到底，要还给他自由，不过是他笼络人心的一种手段罢了。  
因为泽拉斯的存在，当上君主，何其容易。那么当神，在他的帮助下自然也是不在话下吧？至于恕瑞玛帝国，只要交给他的后代就可以了。而自己，一个卑微的奴隶，将会在这个辉煌古国前进发展的满满长河中渐渐老去，直到死去。或许在他临终之前，已然成为半神的阿兹尔会赏脸过来给他送上最后一程。  
怎么可能。  
泽拉斯想道。他绝对不会稀罕这种恩赐。他绝对不会让事情按照阿兹尔的剧本发展下去。  
你想要举行飞升仪式？可以，尽情的利用你恕瑞玛皇帝的身份去替我的飞升之路做准备吧。  
卧榻在床，泽拉斯明明浑身无力却歇斯底里的笑了起来。他挣扎着起身，攀到了自己房间的窗边，悲伤的发现今夜的天空黑的连一颗星星都没有。  
他得不到答案。眼里盈满了最漆黑的绝望。  
恕瑞玛的占星师丢了他最值得信赖的星星。  
极寒的夜风透过他苍白的皮肤径直的吹进了他的骨髓。泽拉斯瑟缩了一下，才发现自己身上衣物早已被人贴心的换过。  
又是此等小恩小惠。泽拉斯笑了起来，他抱臂而立，感受着这睡衣极其舒适柔软的触感，仿佛还能在上面嗅到阿兹尔的气息。就连阿兹尔手心的温度，他也不曾忘记。  
阿兹尔，阿兹尔，阿兹尔。  
泽拉斯一边又一边的念着他君主的名字。  
你会为你的贪婪付出代价。

幻影（Illusion）  
他和阿兹尔之间的时间早就已经在他对着他释放那束盈蓝色的冲击的时候就已经停止了。

或许更早吧。  
在阿兹尔说他要给他自由的那一刻。  
在阿兹尔的脚踏上“帝王之路”的阶梯那一刻。  
在阿兹尔拉着他不顾所有其他家臣反对，坐上皇室餐桌享用飞升之前最后一次晚餐的那一刻。  
在阿兹尔欣喜的抱着他刚降临的后代的那一刻。  
在阿兹尔离开他房间的那一刻。  
在阿兹尔告诉自己要飞升的那一刻。  
在阿兹尔承诺他将解放恕瑞玛的那一刻。  
在阿兹尔因为巨大的体力流失抱着自己睡着的那一刻。  
在阿兹尔对着他的主人说，他将成为恕瑞玛的新皇帝的那一刻。

时光老人背上硕大的圆盘的指针仍然在一圈一圈不知疲惫的向前走去。  
泽拉斯在这一千多年的光阴里，第一次如此迷茫。  
到底哪一边才是真的。是临终前挣扎着试图触碰他的阿兹尔，还是这个对着他伸出手邀请他走下马车的阿兹尔。  
当初绝望的不止是阿兹尔一个人，可如今跳脱这个可悲可笑的命运圆环还能笑着与他谈笑风生的，只有这个丧失了记忆的阿兹尔。  
——这不太公平，对吧？  
泽拉斯不想再自欺欺人了。  
阿兹尔一直都是那个阿兹尔，被时间硬生生的扯下丑陋的面具的，是泽拉斯他本人。  
他到底是陷入了多么丑恶的幻觉，才会陷入自导自演的恶俗肥皂剧之中。  
——够了，阿兹尔。回来吧。我并不是值得你这样真心对待的泽拉斯。他早就已经死了，腐烂在了这个空有其表躯壳之中。

胜利者（Victor）  
他们回到了沙漠之城的中心。  
因为帝王复苏而重新从黄沙中升起的恕瑞玛呈现在泽拉斯的眼前。  
泽拉斯将手递给了阿兹尔，在他的牵引之下走下了马车。  
“阿兹尔，”他呼喊着眼前青年的名字。“你还记得，去太阳圆盘的路吧。”  
“那是自然的，它位于整个恕瑞玛的中心，亦是举行飞升仪式的地方。”阿兹尔回应道。他此时正紧紧握着泽拉斯的手，一步一步的领着他往城市中心走去。  
虽然恕瑞玛的建筑通过他的飞升之力得以复原，但是曾经在这里居住的人民却不复存在。纵使外表多么光鲜亮丽，也无法改变这是一座寂静的死亡之城的事实。  
阿兹尔确实是意外曾经繁荣昌盛的恕瑞玛王国，如今只剩他和泽拉斯两人在其中行走。想要询问身后沉默寡言的占星师，却没有得到任何回应。  
泽拉斯只是安静的被他牵着走而已。他低着头，阿兹尔看不见他脸上的表情。所幸恕瑞玛并不是一座很大的城市，在相对无言的几分钟之后，阿兹尔已经看见了帝王之路的第一个台阶。  
他踏了上去，飞升的足甲与大地接触的声音仿佛在整个恕瑞玛城之内回荡着。  
一步，两步。  
阿兹尔眼前出现了他昔日的子民的幻象，他还能认得几个熟悉的面庞。他们正亲切的向他们曾经的王问好。  
三步，四步。  
随后，他看见了他的士兵们。他们的穿着打扮，和如今他在召唤师峡谷征召的沙兵一模一样。在士兵长一声令下，所有士兵整齐的向他行礼，目送着他的前行。  
五步，六步。  
紧随其后的是他宫中的守卫，由父亲那一辈传承下来臣子，同为皇族的亲属，担任神职的祭祀……这些都是值得他信赖的人。他们抚掌而立，低头向阿兹尔致敬。  
七步，八步，九步。  
逐渐浮现在眼前的是帝王之路的终点。那里站着他最亲密的侍从，他的导师，恕瑞玛的大祭司，以及他的家人。他们的脸上洋溢着最真诚的笑容，欢迎他来到太阳圆盘之前，引领接下来将要进行的飞升仪式。  
然而，阿兹尔发现他的至亲之人脸上的表情由喜悦顷刻之间变为恐慌。女儿紧紧的拽着他的妻子的裙摆，儿子愤怒的拔剑护在她们身前。  
这是为什么呢？  
阿兹尔顺着他们的视线望去，恰好看见幻境中的自己，被泽拉斯发射的奥术能量击中，化为尘埃随风散去的那一幕。  
他身后的泽拉斯也看到了这个场景，只不过他依然静静的站在阿兹尔的身后，缄默不语。  
“这，就是太阳圆盘想要给我看到的东西？”阿兹尔怅然若失的说道。他意外于自己对这个场景并不陌生：可能在他刚刚从黎明的绿洲复活的时候，就已曾经经历过一次一模一样的幻境。  
没错，他想起来了。  
阿兹尔回忆起他之前见过那位刚毅的女士，是他恕瑞玛皇族唯一留下的血脉。希维尔是她的名字，她手中的巨轮是打开泽拉斯和自己的封印的钥匙。  
他还记起他在苏醒之后曾发誓要将泽拉斯绳之以法，让他得到背叛者应有的下场。

“泽拉斯。”阿兹尔默念着他少时好友，如今宿敌的名字，“你就没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
“您还需要我多言吗，殿下。”泽拉斯轻笑道，“恕瑞玛的法律，对背叛者的下场，是如何阐述的？”  
“背叛恕瑞玛的人，将会被斩杀示众。就算得到帝王特赦，亦要判处终身监禁。”阿兹尔缓缓的说道。  
“所以呢，您现在，要杀了我吗？在太阳圆盘的面前。”泽拉斯依然微笑着，一步步靠近他曾经的王，当下的审判者。“您只有一次机会，我的殿下。我不会逃，也不会躲。”  
当泽拉斯站在自己面前，离自己一只手就可以拉入怀中的距离之时，阿兹尔没有动。像泽拉斯之前一直对他的那样，他也只是静静的看着泽拉斯。  
泽拉斯看阿兹尔没有动静，兴致缺缺的皱了皱眉头。  
“好了，时间已经过了。你没有机会了，阿兹尔。”再一次丢弃虚伪的敬称，泽拉斯忽的向后退去。每退一步，嘴角像上翘起的幅度便慢慢的在增加。“正如我当初所说的，一切都已经太晚了。就算你刚才真的想要杀我，其实我也不会让你得逞。”  
在退下了太阳圆盘圣坛的阶梯之后，泽拉斯转过了身体，望向前方已经只剩最后的余晖的残阳，感慨道：“失忆真是一个便利的疾病，它让你我暂时回归到了过去那段令人怀念的时光。很抱歉，阿兹尔。一切都是我错误的自作主张。不过你的确是让我品尝到了这个世界上最痛苦的滋味。我没有打算原谅你，也没有自作多情到认为你会原谅我。”  
如此奇妙的重逢，就当是联盟给予他们的一次恩赐吧。  
“感谢你陪我度过了如此和平的一天。”泽拉斯背对着阿兹尔挥了挥手。  
虽然还有很多话想借这个机会心平气和与阿兹尔说一说，不过，他实在是没有那个心情了。

为什么夕阳的光辉也如此刺眼啊。  
还在一步步走下神坛的泽拉斯忍不住抬手挡在自己的眼前。他觉得自己的眼睛现在无比的酸涩，仿佛一闭上眼睛，就会有眼泪溢出。  
“泽拉斯，我承诺过要给你和恕瑞玛自由。”阿兹尔的声音从他的头顶上传来。“如果离开是你的选择……”  
“再见，阿兹尔。”泽拉斯坚定的说道。  
把哪一块的回忆当成梦境，是他们各自的选择。  
只是无论如何，他们不可能回到过去。这是两个人都心照不宣的事实，并不会因为这点小插曲，就有所改变。  
黄沙涌起，挡住了阿兹尔的视线。待喧嚣的风沙静下，阿兹尔的视野中再也看不见那个有着白色兜帽，浑身上下被锁链缠绕着的占星师的身影。  
他终究是没有给那人自由。  
骗子，从头到尾都是他。  
兴许再次在峡谷见到泽拉斯的时候，能够好好的也和他道一次歉吧。

谜（Enigma）  
恕瑞玛的帝王，会如此轻易的放走他整个帝国的敌人吗？  
答案显而易见。  
“阿兹尔，我应该和你说过‘再见’了。”面对把包括帝王之路的范围全部里三层外三层包围起来的沙兵，泽拉斯的脸又变回了面无表情的冷漠状态。  
“是谁自说自话的把这么多年来的心事全部甩出来就想逃跑的？你似乎没有得到我的允许。”阿兹尔杵着他的锡杖，一步一步走近因为被沙兵堵住了道路无法前行，只能站在原地的泽拉斯。  
“怎么，事到如今，你还想在这片已经除了你我之外，并无活物的傀儡之国称王不可？沉睡了这么多年，自大傲慢的毛病，完全没有改变。”已经自觉没有什么能束缚住他的泽拉斯出言讥讽道。  
“你这个不老实说心里话的毛病，不也是完全没有改变吗？”阿兹尔笑道，他想悄悄的揽住泽拉斯的肩膀，却毫不意外的被一掌拍开。  
“阿兹尔，你想干什么？”泽拉斯回过身来，稍微抬起头仰望着阿兹尔，同时手中也在逐渐的聚集起奥术能量。  
“这里是恕瑞玛的领土，我自然要在此依照恕瑞玛的法律，给予你这个欺君瞒上，弑君灭国的叛徒应有的惩罚。”  
阿兹尔看见泽拉斯微微瞪大了他那波澜不惊的，犹如蓝色海洋一般的眼睛，那里面有一闪而过的困惑。  
这就是真实的泽拉斯。  
阿兹尔高兴的想道。

他的脑海里现在有的是在峡谷里试图挑衅他，稍微有些狂傲自大的泽拉斯。  
有在皮尔特沃夫的咖啡厅里，坐在他对面优雅的喝着果汁的泽拉斯。  
有在皮城的街道上，牵着手和他散步的泽拉斯。  
有在马车上，毫无防备的靠着他沉沉睡去的泽拉斯。  
若要算上千年之前的回忆，那么阿兹尔还记得有在窗外偷听他和其他人谈话的泽拉斯。  
有在自己被流沙卷入，即将放弃生的希望之时，拼命呼喊他的名字的泽拉斯。  
有在听到自己将解放恕瑞玛，露出会心的微笑的泽拉斯。  
有在不知疲惫的，为自己查找飞升仪式古籍的泽拉斯。  
有在结婚之时，极不情愿的替他送上祝福的泽拉斯。  
有在飞升仪式之前的餐宴上，尴尬的除了喝水之外什么都没吃的泽拉斯。  
有在盯着自己一步一步走上神坛，紧张的说不出话的泽拉斯。  
还有在给他致命一击，充当悲伤的屠夫角色的泽拉斯。

——所以说阴沉的背叛者，这个词还不足以概括这个站在他面前的占星师精彩人生的十分之一。  
“帝王的赦免，将会是你唯一的救赎。泽拉斯，我以恕瑞玛皇帝的名义宣判，你已经无法离开化身为恕瑞玛意志的我的身边了。”  
“凭什么……？我早就不是恕瑞玛的公民，恕瑞玛的法律对我而言也只是一纸空文。”泽拉斯不动声色的想穿过禁军之墙，无奈它们仿佛就是阿兹尔坚定意志的化身，谅他无论如何也无法突破这堵阻拦他逃离这里的障碍。  
“凭，你是我最想要给予自由，却又最不想放手的恕瑞玛占星师。”阿兹尔挥起锡杖，眼前戒备森严的禁军之墙瞬间化为沙粒，渐渐重组成一大片沙漠玫瑰之海。  
恒久之情。至死不渝。  
既然阿兹尔一直没有忘记最初的诺言，他也不允许泽拉斯轻易放弃他当初的承诺。  
“泽拉斯，你的时间已经到了。”  
阿兹尔看着极力克制住身体微颤的泽拉斯，低沉的说道。此时太阳已经完全被地平线所吞噬，点点星光逐渐照亮了两人头顶的夜空。  
“你愿意，继续效忠于我吗？”  
阿兹尔的眼睛里有全宇宙最亮的一颗星。那颗永远不会泯灭的，一直指引着他前进的路线的星星。虽然偶有云雾遮挡，但是那星星一直存在在那里。晴朗之夜，抬头便可望见。  
“这是我一生的荣幸，阿兹尔殿下。”  
最终他还是放弃了坚持他那早已溃不成军的伪装，痛快的在阿兹尔的肩膀上哭泣出声。  
是的，花了一千年的时间追求自由的泽拉斯又重新给自己套上了新的枷锁。  
那是他唯一可以笑着接纳的，名为阿兹尔的永世之锁。

小加笔

安息日（Sabbath）  
已经决定要将之前所有的恩怨都一笔勾销的君臣两人，如今正致力于恢复恕瑞玛的昔日光景。因为阿兹尔承诺他会以他的力量保护居住于恕瑞玛新城的居民们，让他们原离来自虚空的“赛”一族的侵扰，所以大批徘徊在恕瑞玛周边的沙漠子民都回归到了他们古老的祖先曾经侍奉过的沙漠皇帝的麾下。  
因为阿兹尔已经是半神，所以恕瑞玛的军备完全可以靠他一人的驭沙之力撑起。  
若只是提供一个和平，供人生存生活的地方，目前的恕瑞玛新城完全可以胜任此职。  
泽拉斯现在正坐在阿兹尔的工作室里帮他批改文件。可这本再熟悉不过的文职工作，却因为房间内过高的温度，让泽拉斯无法静下心来专注于纸上密密麻麻的黑点。  
“阿兹尔，”泽拉斯以手做扇，在他因为热的有些发红的脸旁边扇动着。“这是怎么回事，你可以解释一下吗？”  
刚进入房间的时候就被迎面而来的热气所震到，泽拉斯不得已的摘下了他常年都戴在头上的兜帽。在里面呆了一会儿之后，他愈发是觉得这室内的温度简直热的无法忍耐，干脆直接把整个披肩连着兜帽一起脱了，放在一旁。  
“怎么了，这温度可比三伏天的恕瑞玛沙漠差远了啊。”  
阿兹尔心平气和的坐在椅子上，一边批改文件一边说道。他上半身什么也没有穿，就在腰部围了一件罗印克罗斯。  
“你能告诉我为什么你要在这里开这么热的暖气吗？现在虽然是冬天，但是你也没有必要把室内整得和沙漠一样热吧？”泽拉斯的头发因为汗湿都贴到他的脸颊上了，他有些烦躁的拿起他穿在里面的卡拉里西斯擦了擦脸。接着他发现他的这件贯头衣也湿透了，便立刻萌生出想把它脱了的念头。  
听到泽拉斯的发问，阿兹尔尴尬了一下，不过很快他便故作镇定的说道：“我不过是想体验一下海克斯科技的魅力……”  
“然后一不小心把暖气弄坏了导致现在异常供暖的窘境对吧？”在一听到阿兹尔提到海克斯科技的时候，泽拉斯就已经将事情的始末都搞清楚了。千年之后的符文大陆已经涌现出太多新生事物，作为来自旧世代的重生者，一不小心就会被时代的浪潮拍死在比尔吉沃特的沙滩上这种事情实际上是可以预见的。  
“啊，是的。谁叫那些精密的机械是如此的娇弱。”阿兹尔咬牙切齿的说道。  
他其实也被房间里这超乎寻常的高温蒸得心烦意乱，只不过他不想在泽拉斯面前出糗罢了。毕竟现在这个泽拉斯可不是当年对他百依百顺的忠心臣子，而是随时随地都准备着对他落井下石的狡诈占星师。  
“安息日叫我过来加班不说，还把作业环境搞得如此恶劣……”望着还要继续装作不畏热浪，专心致志的在工作的阿兹尔，泽拉斯海蓝色的瞳孔在姣好的眼眶里转了两圈，露出一脸要算计人的表情。  
“这样让我完全没有心情工作啊，怎么办呢，阿兹尔。”  
还在纳闷为什么泽拉斯的声音似乎由远到近的逐渐变得清晰了起来，阿兹尔低头涂写的公文上突然就多了一抹人形阴影。  
阿兹尔一抬头就看见泽拉斯白里透红的脸和雪白的胸膛。  
幻觉，这一定是自己工作太久之后的幻觉。  
阿兹尔咽下一口唾沫，想继续把头低下继续盯着那些黄纸黑字。可无奈自己的脖颈僵硬的不能移动分毫。  
视野里除了他一大片白皙的肌肤之外，泽拉斯眯起的双眼和舔着粉色嘴唇的红舌，让阿兹尔的心脏莫名的漏跳一拍。在他失神的那一瞬间，泽拉斯就已经越过他眼前的工作台，压下身子把他身后的椅子推到，让两个人一同跌落在了地上。  
泽拉斯他抬手把脸颊边一早精心编好，此刻却因为汗湿和方才的动作有些凌乱的辫子随意撩到了白净的耳后，露出一抹暧昧的微笑。  
“呐，阿兹尔。你是不是很久没有行房事了？”  
这不是废话吗？他的妻子和其他皇妃又没有跟着他转生。自从走那座坟墓里走出来之后，阿兹尔就一直过着寂寞如雪的生活，连希维尔后来都跑了。加入联盟之后，他平时除了回应征召之外的时间都是在数月之前还是是傀儡之城的恕瑞玛帝国玩沙子，连人都没有见到几个，何况是能陪他上床的？  
“泽拉斯……你问这个是有何用意？”阿兹尔很不习惯这个被迫于要仰视泽拉斯的姿势，但是却又因为这个角度能尽情的欣赏他白里透红的胸脯和线条优美的脖颈而暂时不舍得换位置。  
“还能有什么意思啊，难得的安息日，为什么一定还要工作。这些账晚一天算，恕瑞玛又不会消失。”泽拉斯漫不经心的说道。  
阿兹尔简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。这还是当年那个因为自己一个指令就把熬夜当家常便饭，日夜为恕瑞玛操劳的泽拉斯吗？这分明是一个挂上腰间的一条艳丽的里葛丘阿就把自己送上门来为君主献身的妖孽啊。只是这人过分得连形同虚设的绳衣也没穿，白花花的大腿就这么紧紧的夹在他的两边腰侧。  
“所以，你是来邀请我‘跳舞’的？”阿兹尔挑眉道。  
泽拉斯听罢，竟大笑起来，以至于笑得他眼角泛红。他料想到阿兹尔肯定是回忆起了了他之前那些与宫廷舞女风流的情史了。虽然不小心和她们使了同样的招数，不过泽拉斯丝毫不介意。反正那些女人早就化作恕瑞玛的黄沙了。阿兹尔现在是他一个人的。  
既然他当初擅自的要把他留在身边，那么以后除了他，决不会再有别人能爬上阿兹尔的床——因为泽拉斯会第一个杀了那个可怜的家伙。  
泽拉斯好不容易停下了怪笑之后，看似平息下来一般，继续半眯着双眼俯视着阿兹尔。阿兹尔之所以怀疑泽拉斯只是暂时的安分下来的原因，是他分明在那平时静如死海的暗蓝色眸子里看到了艳色的情欲。  
“没错，殿下。您可否赏脸与我一同尽兴呢？”或许阿兹尔现在该用风情万种这个词去形容他家蠢蠢欲动的占星师。

“你可不如那些舞女好伺候。”阿兹尔装作一副难为情的样子，可他的手却做着和他无可奈何的语气截然相反的动作。他指节分明的手掐住了泽拉斯稍显纤细的腰，腹部一个用力支起身体，轻而易举的就把泽拉斯反推到了桌子下方抽屉柜上。未等泽拉斯从骤然翻转的体位中得以喘息，阿兹尔就如看准了猎物的鹰隼一般迅疾的咬上了泽拉斯已经被他自己舔得水光潋滟的嘴唇。  
情迷意乱之中，泽拉斯的手已经不知不觉间攀在了阿兹尔的背上。细长的手指扳在阿兹尔的肩胛骨处，一开始还能装模作样的紧紧扣住那两块突出，但随着阿兹尔逐渐把自己肺部仅存的那点空气全数掠夺走之后，泽拉斯的指节已然使不出任何力气。  
两人的嘴角边滑出已经彻彻底底混合在一起的津液。四片唇瓣辗转撕咬，难舍难分。谁都不服输，谁都不先示弱。一吻完毕，不论是阿兹尔还是泽拉斯都不由得气喘吁吁起来。  
“难道没有召唤师和你谈起过……这么浪荡的下场？”阿兹尔说的似乎是另一件事。他在谈笑风声间顺着泽拉斯唇边溢出的盈光色，由嘴唇舔到下颌，再向下一路啃咬。深色的手指划过泽拉斯白皙的胸膛，在他左胸前的红色处停下，恶意的掐起尖端。  
“喂……”泽拉斯忍不住出了声。他不觉得男人的那个地方有什么值得玩弄的价值。何况阿兹尔还只掐了一边，这种不平衡的快感让他有些不满。  
阿兹尔另一只手做了一个噤声的姿势。他当然知道泽拉斯的躁动需要尽早得到解决，只不过如此难得能全方位品味泽拉斯常年藏在白色亚麻布之下的身体，他还想在进入主题之前再多把玩一下。  
并没有无视占星师的抗议，阿兹尔欺身含住了泽拉斯另一边挺立的乳首。坚硬的牙齿和指甲给泽拉斯带来的感受有七分相同，剩下三分在纠结到底是有着薄茧的指腹柔软还是阿兹尔方才在自己上半身肆意亲吻的嘴唇柔软。  
等回过神来，阿兹尔的目标已经转成了他下身挺立了一半的性器。无须阿兹尔再多做什么动作，只是用他手心温度极高的手轻轻握住，泽拉斯就觉得他的那一部分胀得和他此时此刻随时要爆炸的大脑一样。  
“嗯，并不想让你先我一步享受到极乐呢。”阿兹尔喃喃自语道。泽拉斯听到之后，不由得想要狠狠的剐他一眼。只是碍于弱点被阿兹尔捏在手中，不论怎么想凶狠起来，他已经弥漫上水雾的眼睛只能让阿兹尔更加醉心其中。  
“废话那么多。”泽拉斯内心的不满简直是到了一个顶峰。他之前从未有机会得知阿兹尔在做情事之时会这么游刃有余的想到这么多坏心的想法。明明当年还被评价为性冷淡呢。真是枉费他今天还这么卖力的试图调戏他。  
——这个人实际上对上男人也很有研究啊？这一套到底是为谁准备的啊，细思恐极。

就在泽拉斯还在进行着不着边际的脑内幻想的时候，阿兹尔已经熟稔的从旁边的抽屉里拿出了软香膏，一只手抬起了他柔软的大腿，另一只手用指尖挑起那白色的粘稠物就往他身后探去。  
——这个都准备好了啊……谁能告诉他为什么皇帝的办公室里会有为情事准备的润滑剂？  
他是不是被算计了。  
泽拉斯突然有些悲伤的想道。  
“可能会有些疼，你忍忍吧。”阿兹尔轻轻的用手拨开泽拉斯因为潮湿而贴在耳朵和脸颊上的银色头发，在他耳边柔声说道。接着以几乎是和他温柔话语相反的坚定力道，将下身炽热的挺立插入了他因为阿兹尔手指的离开不自觉的在不断张合的后穴。  
木已成舟，世界再见。  
占星师颤抖着接受着因为他的撩动勃然而起的君主强烈的爱意。每一声从无法紧阖的艳色双唇中逃逸而出的呻吟，都让泽拉斯感到自己仅存的理智随着阿兹尔的律动一点一点的犹如抽丝而去。  
“好热啊……”  
已经被摇晃得头昏脑涨的泽拉斯用沙哑的声音说道。  
“我也很热啊，泽拉斯。只是这火气暂时还消不下去呢。”  
泽拉斯被快感麻痹的大脑已经分辨不清眼前阿兹尔的微笑究竟是真诚的亦或是狡黠的。  
然而我是作什么孽要在你面前浪啊……  
只可惜泽拉斯再也没有没有力气把这句话说出来了。他就这样被顶在工作台上陪阿兹尔度过了一整个安息日。


End file.
